


Haircut

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Jon cuts his hair.





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for she_belongs for the Rare Pairing Meme

When Jon brought the whole buzzing-his-head thing up, Spencer thought it was a joke. He made some crack about that not being very emo and Jon laughed and they both let it go. So Spencer thought. He should have remembered that Jon laughed at a lot of things, all sorts, really. It didn't mean it was funny. At least not in the purest definition of funny.

As such, when Jon came back from the grocery store one day with a buzzed head and said, "Am I gonna kicked out of the band?" Spencer just sort of stared for a bit.

Jon said, "Now you're making me actually wonder."

Brendon ran his hand over Jon's head and said, "Oooo, soft."

Spencer said, "Get your hands off my boyfriend."

Brendon paid him no heed. Spencer picked him off by his ear and stood face to face with Jon.

"Spence," Jon said.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," Spencer told him. Jon listened to directions much better than Brendon. Spencer narrowed his eyes. "It's unexpectedly hot."

"How unexpectedly hot?"

"Enough to keep you in the band, that's for sure," Ryan opined from behind Spencer.

"I suppose," Spencer said, before twisting his fingers in Jon's shirt and frogmarching him straight to their room. (Technically, Spencer's, but he really didn't think Jon had seen his own room since they moved in. In fact, it was possible that was where they had ended up putting the studio. Spencer didn't really pay attention to these things.)

Spencer closed the door behind them and pushed Jon on his knees. "Let's find out how hot, shall we?"

Jon already had Spencer's pants open, his mouth open and waiting. Spencer pushed Jon's head onto his cock, not too much pressure, but just enough, just enough, and the hair prickled underneath his fingers, intense in wake of the heightening of every other sensation in his body. Jon was good at this, liked it, liked providing pleasure. Spencer was good at taking it, good at showing his appreciation.

He ran his hands over the hair and the soft thickness of it juxtaposed with the almost spiky ends was perfect, just the right counterpoint to Jon's determined sucking.

Spencer came pressing his hands down into the bed of hair that was left. He pulled out and said, "Pretty fucking unexpectedly."

"Enough to get you to return the favor?"

"Just because I'm a nice boyfriend like that."

"Mmhm," Jon said.

"Getting smart with me?" Spencer asked with a smile.

Jon said, "Never that. Just sexy."

Spencer kissed him. "Defintely that."


End file.
